Don't Be Afraid
by Marie E. Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes me miro de reojo y me dijo que no temiera, que todo iba a estar bien...
1. Chapter 1:El Señor Sherlock Holmes

_**Don't Be Afraid.**_

* * *

_"Sherlock Holmes me miro de reojo y me dijo que no temiera, que todo iba a estar bien"..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El Señor Sherlock Holmes.**_

Los Hechos que voy a relatar a continuación, han ocurrido ya hace varios años. Luego de tanta insistencia por mi parte, la larga espera dio resultado. Así que expondré el casi tal cual fue.  
El lector deberá perdonar si oculto el año, pero debo seguir las condiciones que me han dado.  
También he de ocultar el día, pero asegurare que fue en algún día del mes de agosto, un día de aquel crudo invierno.  
Yo me hallaba en la calle, no provengo de una familia muy adinerada, así que debo ganarme la vida trabajando. Mejor dicho, mi familia falleció hace tiempo en un horrible accidente de coches, y yo fui la única sobreviviente.  
Me crié en las calles de Londres durante algunos años, así que mucha gente me conocía.  
Recuerdo que en unos de mis trabajos como Ama de llaves, mi patrona -según ella, gracias a mi buen comportamiento y servicio- me obsequio un hermoso vestido violeta azulado, junto con un hermoso par de tacos que combinaban, en esa casa me refugie unos largos años de mi vida.

Abra sido cuando cumplí mis dieciocho años, que salí a la calle en busca de otro trabajo. Ya que había renunciado al anterior,(por la lamentable muerte de mi patrona.)  
Iba caminando por la calle, distraída, mirando hacia una tienda de libros, cuando sin darme cuenta, choque contra una persona.  
-Disculpe Usted, no fue mi intención- exclame avergonzada- lo lamento mucho.  
Al mirar hacia el individuo al que había "atropellado", me di cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre alto, de ojos negros y rápidos, al igual que sus maneras,  
-Perdóneme Usted a mi, Señorita- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-no tiene por que disculparse tanto, todo esta bien.  
Su tono de voz era muy amable, y realmente me tranquilice.  
-Le ruego que me perdone, yo fui la distraída- insistí.  
-No se haga mas problema- contesto el- Su vestido, el que lleva puesto, lo gano trabajando, ¿Cierto?  
Lo mire atónita, y respondí que así era, en efecto.  
-Y el anillo que lleva puesto,¿de quien es?- pregunto.  
-Era de mi madre, ella falleció en un..  
-En un grave accidente en la calle- contesto el, cortándome fríamente.

En ese momento me asuste, pero había algo en el, esa luz en sus ojos, y en su manera de hablar, que hizo que vuelva a recuperar la paz.  
-Si Señor, acertó en todo.  
-¡OH!-dijo el, levantando su ceja izquierda- temo que no me he presentado.-  
Y al decir esto, hizo una leve reverencia y continúo:  
-Soy Sherlock Holmes, Detective privado. ¿Tengo el placer de dirigirme..A?  
-Usted, Señor Sherlock Holmes, se dirige a Katherine Elizabeth Stephens.  
Al pronunciar mi nombre, pude ver en su rostro una muestra de asombro, y pregunto si yo era pariente de yo no se quien. A lo cual respondí que no, pero el no pareció decepcionarse.  
-Si algún día necesita algo, o ayuda, Bella Katherine, puedes encontrarme en la dirección de la tarjeta.  
Y diciendo esto saco una tarjeta, entregándomela.  
-Claro Señor Holmes, muchísimas gracias y disculpe el tropezón.

Y Ambos seguimos nuestros caminos, yo hacia mi nuevo trabajo, guardando aquella tarjeta en mi bolsillo...


	2. Chapter 2:El Destino

Novela: No Estés Asustada (don't be afraid)

Capitulo 2. El Destino.

Debía Presentarme en un café, cerca de Baker Street, donde daría lugar a mi nueva entrevista de trabajo.

La Señora que me esperaba, era, quizás, la mujer más amable que conocí en mi vida.

Al verme entrar en el café, levanto su mano con delicadeza y yo fui junto a ella, sin perder tiempo.

Hola Querida- exclamo ella, haciendo una seña para que me sentara en la silla que tenia delante- Dime, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo la Señora del anuncio?

Vera usted,-dije cordialmente- cuando era niña, usted, mas de una vez, me invito a pasar a su apartamento, quizás no me recuerde, pero yo si la recuerdo.

Al decir esto, la mujer se quedo algo sorprendida, sus grandes ojos se abrieron, observándome con expresión curiosa,

-¿Alguna vez trabajo usted como ama de llave?

-Gran parte de mi vida, si.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, usted se parece mucho a una niña… ¡es verdad! Katherine, creo que era el nombre de la niña… ¿eres tu pequeña?

Sonreí.

-Si, soy yo Señora Hudson.

En sus ojos apareció un brillo especial, y en su cara vi el mismísimo reflejo de la felicidad.

-Y,¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-Tengo dieciocho,

-Un poco joven para mi gusto, pero esta bien, deberás entender, pequeña, que ya soy una mujer adulta, y a quien alquilo mi apartamento es una persona a la que usted, deberá tenerle mucha paciencia y dedicación.-

Por un instante creí que se trataba de un niño travieso… o quizás algo peor.

-¿Y para quien debo trabajar?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Conoce Usted al Señor Sherlock Holmes? Si, apuesto a que lo conoce, ¡¿Quién no lo conoce?!-

Al oir esas palabras, no pude evitar ahogarme con el te que estaba tomando, pero me reincorpore enseguida disimulando una leve tos, o algo parecido, al ver la cara de intriga que puso la Señora Hudson.

-¿Holmes?- pregunte- ¿El Gran Sherlock Holmes?

Creo que el lector debe saber, que desde niña leía las aventuras de este gran detective, y que tropezar con el, me provoco una inmensa alegría, al igual saber ahora que trabajaría para el.

-Si mi niña, el "Gran" Sherlock Holmes- contesto ella, mirándome fijamente a los ojos- tienes unos ojos hermosos Katherine,

-Le agradezco Señora,-sonreí

-Bien, solamente usted se presento para el trabajo, y ya estoy que desespero, ¿Esta Segura de lo que hará?

-Bueno-conteste- la paga es buena… y si, acepto con mucho gusto el empleo, si usted esta de acuerdo…

-¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo!- grito la mujer,- simplemente es que usted no conoce aun al Señor Sherlock Holmes, quizá no le interese tenerlo de compañero constantemente, pero, bueno.

Así que arreglamos y al día siguiente, debía presentarme en Baker Street, en el tan famoso 221b, a las siete en punto.

Y Así sucedió, en efecto…Todo recién comenzaba…


	3. Chapter 3:221b Baker Steet

Capitulo 3: 221b, Baker Street.

Según habíamos acordado, me presente al día siguiente a las siete en punto de la mañana en el numero 221b, el lugar que la Señora Hudson se había referido en nuestra breve entrevista. El lugar, como muchos saben ya, consiste en dos cómodos dormitorios y un único y muy amplio, ventilado y hermoso cuarto de estar.

Al llegar al apartamento, me recibió la Señora Hudson diciéndome (o mejor dicho, disculpándose) que el Señor Holmes no estaba en casa, que había salido, y que solamente Dios sabia cuando volvería.

Me presento el lugar, y lo que seria mi dormitorio. La habitación consistía de un gran mueble, de roble, una cama, acompañada de una mesita de luz. Cerca de ello, había una ventana que conectaba a la calle. Era todo muy simple, pero no podía quejarme, era un hermoso lugar. (Comparado con los años en los que yo viví en la calle, esto era el paraíso).

La Señora Hudson aun no estaba muy convencida de dejarme sola con Holmes, yo intente tranquilizarla, y gracias a Dios, se calmo. Y sin decirme nada, me dio la llave de la puerta, y se fue, sin dar explicación alguna.

Pase gran parte de la mañana pensando en el "porque" de tanto temor por parte de la mujer. Cuando me encontré con Holmes en la calle, parecía una persona de costumbres tranquilas.

A la hora del almuerzo, oí ruido en la planta baja, yo vestía mi vestido violeta, con el pelo suelto, y mis tacos que combinaban con mi atuendo. Baje entusiasmada, y así era, era Holmes quien había vuelto a casa.

-Señor Sherlock Holmes- comente cortésmente- Bienvenido a su Casa.

Recuerdo que el volteo al oír mi voz, sorprendido, contesto:

-¿Señorita Sthepens? ¡Que placer es para mí tenerla a aquí! ¿Sucede algo?

-No señor Holmes, lo que sucede, es que soy su nueva casera.

Creo que el Señor Holmes jamás estuvo tan sorprendido.

-¿Nueva Casera? – pareció ofendido al principio, pero luego exclamo:-perdóneme usted si me mostré ofendido al principio, es que aun no creo que la Señora Hudson…

-Insisto, Señor Holmes, si es posible, llámeme por mi nombre.

- ¿Katherine o Elizabeth?

Ambos reímos.

-Katherine en lo posible, señor Holmes.

-Muy Bien, si usted así lo prefiere, le llamare por su nombre.- dijo con su voz más amable.

-¿Usted esta muy ocupado? Veo, que quiere hacer algo, y yo lo estoy interfiriendo- dije bajando la mirada- lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, mi querida Katherine, Y Si, algo me preocupa, y es esto:

Al decir eso, saco un sobrecito blanco y me lo entrego, y me lo mostró. El sobrecito decía lo siguiente:

"_Caso Grave. Me presentare mañana a las cinco en punto de la tarde. Este preparado y desocupado. –Lestrade"-_

-¿Lestrade?- pregunte- ¿El de ScotlandYard?

-Si ese mismo.

-¿Desea algo, señor Holmes?

-No gracias. Ya he almorzado afuera, puedes almorzar si gustas, y ahora si me disculpas…

Y diciendo esto, me hizo a un lado y subió las escaleras como un relámpago, y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Y no volví a verlo en todo el día.


End file.
